Snowstorm
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: "Baby Mine" series. A snowstorm causes trouble for John and Kitty as they travel back to the Institute.


Title:** Snowstorm**

_Summary: A snowstorm causes trouble for John and Kitty as they travel back to the Institute. _

_Writer note: This idea randomly came to me the other night. I don't think anyone has written any kind of married!Kyro fic and since I love marrying my favorite OTPs, thought I might take a shot at John and Kitty. Also, I don't know much about snow (we never get it here in the deep south), so if any of it is a little off please excuse me!_

* * *

"Maybe we should have stayed at the hotel," Kitty said, watching the curtain of snow fall around the van. 

"It's okay, Kitty," John assured her in a slightly defensive tone. "I know how to drive in the snow."

"And usually I'd be fine with going out in a snowstorm-" John snorted loudly at her sarcasm. "But we have the baby and getting stuck out here is not an option!"

"We're not going to get stuck!" As soon as the words left his lips, the van suddenly skidded to the right. John's hold on the steering wheel tightened. He heard a shriek from Kitty beside him. In an instant, the van came to a halt. The only sound inside the van was their heavy breathing then, "Aaron!"

Kitty didn't bother unfastening her seat belt. She phased through the seat to the backseat. The sight of their 8-month old son, Aaron, sound asleep made her sigh in relief. She plopped back against the seat, a hand over her eyes.

John hesitantly turned around after unfastening his seat belt. "Is he okay?"

Kitty nodded, not taking her hand off her face. For a long moment, they didn't say anything. Kitty heard John fiddling around in the front – most likely looking for his old Zippo lighter - but didn't bother to see what he was doing.

"So, when are you going to say 'I told you so'?"

Kitty removed her hand and glared at her husband. "I'm not, even though I'm extremely tempted to."

John shrugged a shoulder. "Won't hurt my feelings."

A plush pink pig hit John square in the face. "Like you have feelings, Pyromaniac."

"Well, you were crazy enough to marry me," John retorted, tossing the plush pig back at her.

Kitty sighed in frustration. "You're right." Then she grinned. "What was I thinking?"

"Maybe we should see what the damage is outside."

"I'll go check." Before John could reply, Kitty phased through the car. He reached back and rubbed Aaron's socked foot. "Looks like Daddy screwed up this time."

A minute later Kitty's head popped back through the passenger side door. "The tires on this side are buried in the snow," Kitty said, phasing all the way in. "I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a while."

"Can't I just melt the snow?" John asked, flicking his lighter on.

"The slush from the melted snow might make it worse."

"How about you phase us loose?"

"I could try. When I say go, press the accelerator." Kitty laid a hand on the dashboard and the other on the passenger side door. She began to concentrate, feeling her powers start to work. "Go!"

John slammed on the gas pedal. The car started to move forward. It looked like the idea was working…until the engine stalled. "You have got to be sh-tting me!"

"John!" Kitty smacked him on the arm.

He looked at her as if she'd hit him for no reason. "What?"

"Remember the baby!"

John rolled his eyes. "He's 8-months old, Kitty! He won't remember a swear word here or there."

She just glared at him then asked, "Is the engine entirely dead?"

John cranked the ignition again. Nothing happened. "Dammit!" he exclaimed, pounding his palm on the steeling wheel. Kitty slouched back against the seat and sighed loudly. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"You know you won't," Kitty replied, reaching over to pinch John's leg. He swatted her hand away. "I guess our next option is to call the Institute."

"I was afraid of that," John said, annoyed. Even after the last few years of being back at the Xavier Institute, a place he thought he'd never go back to, he still hated to ask anyone there for help.

Kitty picked up her cel phone from the console and flipped it open. The words 'No Service' greeted her on the screen. It was her turn to swear.

"And you were saying?" John commented, which received a glare from Kitty. "It looks like we're stuck here."

"Yeah," Kitty said, unenthusiastically.

John flicked his lighter on again, catching the flame into his palm. "At least we won't freeze to death."

"I'm so comforted," Kitty's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, come on, Kitty," John said, irritated by her attitude. "I'm sorry for bringing us out into a freakin' snowstorm!"

They fell silent. Kitty hugged herself, staring out at the curtain of snow surrounding them. "We'll be okay."

"What?"

Kitty switched her gaze to John. A small, bright ball of flame bounced from hand to hand, illuminating John's irritated features. Kitty leaned over and touched his shoulder. "We'll be okay, because I know you'll take care of us."

Before John could reply, a moan came from the backseat. They both turned to see Aaron awake, a cranky expression on his little face. "Aww, baby." Kitty phased to the backseat again. John snuffed out the fire in his hand, and climbed over the console to join them.

"Hey, kiddo," John said as Aaron looked up at him and grabbed John's finger in his little hand. "Finally decided to join the party?"

Kitty unbuckled the baby seat restraints. "He's probably hungry. Get his bottle from the cooler."

"Why we need a cooler in this weather is beyond me," John remarked, leaning over the backseat to get to the cooler. "I'll hold him while he eats."

A smile crossed Kitty's lips. She handed the baby over to John. "I love when you want to help with Aaron."

"Like I never spend any time with him," John replied, setting Aaron on his lap. He wiggled the bottle in front of him until Aaron grasped it with both hands. He examined the bottle for a few seconds, touching the nipple with his finger then stuck it in his mouth to suck.

"I know. It's just-" Kitty paused to unbuckle the baby seat and place it in the back section of the van. "Sometimes you don't feel like handling him."

"You know I'm getting better at that now that he's not an infant," John countered, defensively.

"And I'm so happy that you are," Kitty said, ignoring his tone. She cuddled up to John's side. He slipped an arm around her as Kitty rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess we have to wait for the snowplow to find us."

"Yeah. That'll probably be a couple hours." John watched Kitty stroke Aaron's thin dark hair. "You know I love you two, and I wouldn't do anything on purpose to put you in danger."

Kitty smiled. "I know." She looked up, pressing her lips against his cheek. Being stuck in a van in a snowstorm wasn't the most likely place to have a heartfelt moment, but Kitty would take it.

* * *

_To be continued? I have an idea to continue this story, but not sure if I should._


End file.
